


line for shot

by narcissae



Series: eat their young - Fox!Riko AU [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fox!Riko AU, Gen, M/M, Past Abuse, Scars, a guy tries to get it on with riko while they're both drunk and high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissae/pseuds/narcissae
Summary: “I don’t know where I am, help me,” is the first thing Kevin hears when he picks up the phone. Riko’s speech is slurred and breathless in a tell-tale way. He curses under his breath, and makes a sign at Nicky to pause the movie so he can hear better.





	line for shot

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Fox Riko AU, as prompted by shihoran on tumblr

“I don’t know where I am, help me,” is the first thing Kevin hears when he picks up the phone. Riko’s speech is slurred and breathless in a tell-tale way. He curses under his breath, and makes a sign at Nicky to pause the movie so he can hear better. 

 

“What do you remember?” he asks quietly. He doesn’t want to alarm the others, in case Riko isn’t really in trouble. He’s no stranger to a drunk and confused Riko, after all. The two of them had taken any and every opportunity to get thoroughly fucked up when they were outside the Nest. 

“Went bar hopping,” Riko is making the effort to enunciate. “Marketing coursemates.” he heaves a few deep breaths. “Then a house party, but I don’t - I don’t feel so good, and I don’t know where I am.” 

 

“Are you on campus?” 

 

“Nuh-uh.” 

“Hang on. I’m going to come and get you,” he said, already shrugging his jacket on. 

“Nicky, where would marketing majors go for a house party after bar hopping?” 

Nicky tilts his head to the side. “Is Riko alright?” he asks cautiously. 

“He’s just drunk and confused,” Kevin says reassuringly. It’s what he hopes for, at least.

“Do you want a ride?” Matt offers helpfully, but Kevin isn’t about to let the foxes evning off get interrupted because of him and Riko. 

“I’ll get a taxi, it’s fine.” 

“Give us a call if you need help, okay?” Dan says while he’s already out the door. 

He dials Riko’s number when the taxi stops in front of the address Nicky gave him. 

“Wait for me and keep the meter running,” he says absent-mindedly, already striding in. Riko’s phone is ringing. 

He keeps the phone pressed between his ear and shoulder and uses his right hand to shove people out of his way and shoulder past people, his left hand, still in its cast, cradled protectively against his chest. 

Some people recognize him, and a few whispers fade into the bass line of the thumping music.

On the other end of the line he can hear heavy breathing. 

“Riko?” he says. 

“who are you talking to, gorgeous?” 

“Kevin,” Riko breathes, and his voice comes farther off from the reciever. Kevin wonders if the other man took his phone.

“it’s okay, we’re gonna take care of you. don’t worry about anything, kevin can join us too if he wants” he hears a thump, like the phone’s been tossed. 

“Yeah,” Riko says, “Sure,” it comes out dazed and vacant. 

“You’re so hot. This is gonna sound weird, but I’ve wanted to fuck you since I first saw you on the cover of Sports Illustrated.” 

Riko laughs. It’s a sharp, unamused sound. “Yeah? Well how’s that feel? You’re about to.” 

The guy laughs too. Kevin hears rustling. He’s already climbed the stairs to the second floor, and looks around, wonders behind which of the closed doors this is happening, wants to kick them all in. 

In the oher end of the line, he recognizes Riko breathing heavily, and the rustling of clothes. 

 

“You got a condom? I’m not letting you put that in me bare,” even drunk he manages to sound commandeering. “Chad? What’s -” 

he sounds impatient, and then he just sounds sad. 

“What the fuck?” says Chad. Kevin wishes Riko wasn’t trying to live out a cliche stereotypical university hookup. Then, softly, but more forcefully, Chad repeats “What the fuck?” 

 

“Listen,” Riko says. He’s not trying to enunciate anymore. “It’s okay, it’s okay, shh, shh…” 

 

“Dude,” Chad says. “Dude no. That’s fucked up, that’s - “ 

More rustling. Kevin is checking doors, and startles a few couples and one quad, by the time he gets to the right one and pushes it in. Riko’s kneeling in the middle of the bed, wearing only his shirt, unbuttoned over the yellowing bruises on his pale chest. But what Chad is staring and shaking his head at are the scars all over Riko’s legs and thighs from the Master’s cane. 

Riko turns to the door and blinks slowly, his face melting into his press-smile. 

“Kevin has a-come to the save the Day,” he says with exaggerated cheer. 

Chad turns to him also, and points to Riko. “That’s fucked up,” he repeats dumbly. 

“I told him I wanted the lights off,” Riko is flippant and unapologetic. 

Kevin hangs up the phone and puts it in his back pocket. “Riko. Get dressed.” 

Sober Riko might have tried to break his hand again for ordering him around. Drunk Riko complies, smiling his awful smile, a hysterical laugh bubbling out of his soft mouth, spilling between his fangs. 

 

“You can’t tell anyone about this,” Kevin turns all his attention to Chad. The guy nods. 

“Do you understand? Anyone. You can brag all you like that you took Riko Moriyama to bed. But not - “ 

Chad nods. The shock seems to have sobered him right up. 

“I wasn’t gonna fuck him,” he says. “I mean. He was outside. He kept saying he didn’t know where he was or how he got here, so I figured I’d take him upstairs, and let him sleep it off, and then he started kissing me, and I went with it, I mean shit, it’s Riko Moriyama, but then - “ 

“No one can know,” Kevin repeated. “And if I find out you told someone - your friends, your mom, your fucking therapist - if I found out you told someone - I’m going to find you, and break your fucking knees, got that?” 

Chad nods again, and gestures helplessly. Riko is done dressing himself. He picks his phone up off of Chad’s floor. 

“Hey,” he says, “hey, don’t worry,” his smile is painful to look at. “It’s fine, I’m fine, I’m good for it, I was good for it.” 

His eyes are glossy, and brimming with tears. 

“I think - I think maybe someone gave him something,” Chad offers weakly. 

“Oh trust me, no one would dare,” Kevin looped an arm around Riko’s shoulders. “He took it himself. Isn’t that right, Riko?” 

He nods, and leans his head on Kevin’s shoulder. “I wanted to feel good.” 

The tears are sliding down his face. “He was gonna make me feel good.” 

“Jesus. Is he seeing anyone?” Chad asks. 

 

Riko opens his mouth. 

“I mean a therapist for whatever the fuck - “ 

“I think,” Kevin says, “You need to shut the fuck up, and forget tonight happened, just as Riko will when he wakes up in the morning with a killer hangover.” 

He maneouvers Riko out of the room and down the stairs. Riko is hiding his face in Kevin’s shirt, and soaking it with tears. 

“I just wanted to feel good,” he repeats. “I was just making friends. Coach Wymack said to make friends. Dr. Dobson said to make friends. Said to have fun. I’m just doing what I’m told.” 

“What did you take?” Kevin asks. He’s staring straight ahead, and he doesn’t think he can bear to look anywhere in Riko’s general direction. Can’t bear to listen to his voice, because he might be tempted to forgive him. 

Riko shrugs. 

Kevin heaves another sigh. The taxi stops in front Fox Tower, and he throws the driver a hundred, because he doesn’t have the energy anddexterity to dig for smaller notes. He maneuvers Riko out, and leads him up the stairs, practically shoving him in the room he shares with Seth and Matt. 

“Have a shower, and sleep this nonsense off,” he says. He’s tired, and he wishes he wasn’t. “I’m going to the girls’ room, we’re watching a movie. I’ll check on you tomorrow.” 

Riko lets out a horrible sound that Kevin realizes is meant to be a laugh. 

“You dragged me home from the party so you can ditch me and play videogames? I don’t fucking think so.” 

He is trying for angry, but he just sounds sad, and Kevin can’t take it. 

“Shower. Now.” 

“Or what? Y-you’re gonna what? Take me over your knee?” Another horrible laugh. “Remember all the games we used to play?” 

“You’re high. And you’re drunk. Just go to bed, please. We can talk tomorrow.” 

“We won’t though,” Riko says. “You think I’m too fucked up to remember. You keep saying we’re gonna talk, but you don’t talk to me. You say tomorrow, Riko, when you’re sober -” 

He stumbles into the bedroom, dropping his clothes along the way. Kevin follows him in, picks them up.

In the dim light that comes from the bathroom, he sees what Chad was seeing - Riko Moriyama, future of exy, scarred and bruised, smiling his magazine cover smile like it could save him. 

“You hate me,” Riko says. 

He’s already climbing in bed, and pulling the covers over himself. He runs a hand under the pillow to check for his gun, and his knives. 

His back is turned to the room, and to Kevin. “Go enjoy movie night. We’re gonna talk tomorrow. Or something.” 

Kevin is livid. Riko does not get to dismiss him anymore. For all that he wanted to leave the room, now he wants to stay - in spite of it. 

“You know, if you don’t love me, no one else does.” it’s so quiet he might have missed it. He is tired. He doesn’t have the energy for this. He shuts the door quietly behind him. 

The foxes have moved on to the shitty sequel of the shitty action movie they were first watching. 

“Everything okay?” Dan asks. 

“Riko just had a bit much to drink, but it’s sorted now.” 

They all nod, understadning, familiar with the effects of substances. Kevin doesn’t love Riko anymore. He tries to remember that. He fails.


End file.
